I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser assemblies and, more particularly, to a laser assembly particularly suited for dental applications such as the eradication of carious lesion, the treatment of sensitive teeth, and the removal of soft tissue.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known Neodymium doped Yttrium Aluminum Garnet (Nd:YAG) laser systems that have been used for medical surgical applications. These previously known laser systems typically have been constructed to provide very high average powers, i.e. in the range of 60 to 100 watts of continuous power. Consequently, these previously known systems have required high power electrical supply systems, typically 220 volts.
There have been a number of disadvantages to these previously known Nd:YAG systems. One disadvantage is that these systems are heavy and difficult to move and also require substantial cooling systems in order to cool the laser head and the power supply. Furthermore, since such systems are typically powered by 220 volt line current, it has been necessary to install separate electrical receptacles for these previously known systems.
These previously known systems oftentimes use fiber optic delivery having a simple focusing lens at the output from the fiber optic. In some systems, contact tips were used to deliver the laser power to the target site. These previously known delivery systems, however, had been somewhat bulky and difficult to use.
To date, there has never been a Nd:YAG laser system particularly suited for dental laser applications. Such applications include the eradication of carious lesions, the treatment of sensitive teeth, as well as the removal of soft tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,230 to Myers et al. is commonly owned with this patent and discloses a method for removing decay from teeth. In the Myers' patent, the power levels of the laser was limited to 100 millijoules per pulse for fear of causing pain for the patient by heating the tooth. New research and new applications, however, have made it necessary to consider higher powers and pulse repetition rates.